In U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,834 there are described a number of N-phenyl-N-(4-piperidinyl)amides having analgesic properties. The compounds of this invention differ from the foregoing essentially by the nature of the (4,5-dihydro-4-R-5-oxo-1H-tetrazol-1-yl)alkyl or (4,5-dihydro-4-R-5-thioxo-1H-tetrazol-1-yl)alkyl group present in the 1-position of the piperidine nucleus.